Advent Chaos/Bosses
NOTE: This game is still not completed, so the details listed here are subject to change. This is a list of bosses in Advent Chaos; the format is as follows Name | HP | SP | Description Attack | Defense | Magic Attack | Magic Defense | Speed Resistances | Weaknesses Special Attacks Drop #1 Drop #2 Chapter 1 MaverickHunterZero (999,999 HP/999,999 SP) ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: N/A | Weak to: N/A No Drops NOTE: You cannot win this fight. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 The Bolt of Shadow ( ? HP/ ? SP) Head of Narukami. Said to be a member of the Clan of Chaos, however his motives seem to speak otherwise.... ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: N/A | Weak to: Fire (slight) *Chaotic Storm: Electric elemental attack which strikes all party members *Judgement Bolt: Deals heavy electric damage to a single party member, likely killing them *Low Voltage: Weak, but strikes all party members *Nerve Overload: Deals damage and may paralyze a single party member *Quick Draw: Duick draw of the katana. Always acts first. Drop #1 - Midnight Thunder (Armor) (100%) Lucina ( ? HP/ ? SP) A woman who seemingly clings to Shadow, however it seems at times she doesn't exactly need him... ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: N/A | Weak to: Earth (notable) *Arcana Fury: Damages every party member. *Dull: Lowers one party member's Attack *Rust: Lowers one party member's Defense *Sharpen: Raises all enemies' Attack and Magic Attack *Polish: Raises all enemies' Defense and Magic Defense Drop #1 - Elixir (Item) (100%) Chapter 6 Kitsune Hawk ( ? HP/ ? SP) Leader and owner of both Foxcrest and its Nexus. His feelings about the clan are mixed, but he remains loyal... ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: Fire, Earth, Wind, Water | Weak to: Light (extreme), Poison (notable) *Black Foxfire: Does dark damage to all party members *Hollow Edge: May instantly kill a single party member *Dark Shroud: Attempts to Blind all party members *Harvest Moon: A circular swing that hits all party members *Swift Lunge: May prevent a party member from acting, if it hits *Hinder: Lowers all party members Speed and Magic Defense Drop #1 - Curse Talisman (Item) (100%) Drop #2 - Aura Gauntlets (Armor) (25%) Sentry Fox ( ? HP/ ? SP) (These appear each time you take out a sixth of Kitsune Hawk's HP) Masked canines who appear to assist Kitsune Hawk. Take them out before they can heal him. ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: Earth | Weak to: Light (notable), Fire (extreme), Water (notable), Wind (slight) *Healing Ointment: Restores a small amount of HP *Black Torch: A weak darkness-elemental spell *Tail Sweep: May lower a single party member's Defense Drop #1 - Curse Talisman (Item) (10%) Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Future Kitsune Hawk ( ? HP/ ? SP) At one time, one of the weaker members of the Clan of Chaos, his future incarnation is nothing to scoff at... ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: Fire, Electricity, Ice, Wind | Weak to: Light (Extreme), Poison (Notable), Earth (Slight) *Hopeless Mist: Lowers all stats of a single party member. May blind. *Dark Lunge: Does dark elemental damage. Can cause instant death. *Electric Cross: Does electric elemental damage. May paralyze. *Permafrost Arc: Does ice elemental damage. May freeze. *Flare Spin: Does fire elemental damage. May burn. *Overheat: Decreases user's Attack to increase Defense and Magic Defense. *Cooldown: Decreases user's Speed to increase Attack and Magic Attack. *Dark Inferno: Deals high dark-elemental damage. *Foxfire Ultima: Hits 7 times, to random party members. Dark elemental. *Normalize: Removes all status buffs (and debuffs) on all enemies. Drop #1 - Drop #2 - Neoumbral Zorya (Weapon - Kitsune Hawk) (3%) Future Speed Buster (? HP/ ? SP) Future version of the Speed Buster, his insanity has evolved beyond imagining, and his powers are a force to be reckoned with. ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: ? | Weak to: ? *'Sword's Dance of Death ''(10 hits): Hits a random party member, may paralyze. *'Joke's on You! ''(1 hit): 'Fires his guns at the same time at a random party member, may cause instant death. *'Super Hyper Mega Death Rocket! ''(1 hit): ''Launches a Rocket towards the party, may burn. *'Thunder Rain ''(5 hits): 'Thunders come falling down the sky towards the party, may paralize. *'All Existence Denied! (1 hit): 'High dark damage, Decreases' Defense and Magic Defense. *'Maniacal Stare: Decreases' Attack and Magic Attack to one party member. *'''Bullet Hell ''(40 hits; 10 to each party member): ''Dark elemental, may paralyze and blind. *'Ocean of Blood: '''Raises user's Attack and Defense, lowering his Magic Defense. *'Ultimate Twin Slash (2 hits; different random party members): 'Insta-kill move. *'The Ultimate Bunker Busters (1 hit; everyone): 'Lowers everyone's health to 1. Drop #1 - Jack in a Box (...just open it, but I warn you, you'll hate this) (100%) Drop #2 - The Last Wish (Note, Starts "Speed Buster's Last Wish") (100%) Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Spanning Multiple Chapters TENJIN MNS-845 Unit ( ? HP/ ? SP) '(Can be fought in chapters 12 - 14)' ''An old machine made to patrol the Abyssmal Amassment of Annals. Beware its rigid defenses and magic attacks. ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: Darkness, Water, Ice | Weak to: Light (extreme), Electricity (notable), Fire (slight), Earth (slight) *Tracking Laser: Never misses, and does fire and electric damage *Fall of the Ume Blossom: A slash attack that can prevent a single party member from attacking for that turn *Spread Laser: Does ice and electric damage to all party members *Blade Dance: A physical attack so swift, it may confuse the target Drop #1 - Confidential Papers (Key Item) (100%) Drop #2 - Heiankyo Armor (Armor) (12%) Kitsune Hawk (One-on-one against Sokemon) ( ? HP/ ? SP) (Can be fought in chapters 12 - 14) The decisive battle between rivals is upon us. Perhaps you can get the truth about the Clan across to him now... ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Darkness | Weak to: Light (extreme), Poison (notable) *Black Inferno: Deals high dark-elemental damage *Gray Foxfire: Deals both dark and fire damage *Thick Mist: Attempts to blind all enemies *Green Mist: Drains one enemy's MP to restore the user's *Shatter: Lowers one enemy's Defense and Magic Defense *Insight: Dramatically raises the user's Magic Attack *Grasslegs: A leg sweep that may prevent an enemy from acting for a turn Drop #1 - Darque Blades (Weapon - Sokemon) (100%) Drop #2 - Steamcoat (Armor) (5%) Bolt of Shadow (Third Battle) ( ? HP/ ? SP) (Can be fought in chapters 12 - 14) ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: | Weak to: Drop #1 - Drop #2 - Lucina (Alongside Shadow) ( ? HP/ ? SP) (Can be fought in chapters 12 - 14) ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: | Weak to : Drop #1 - Drop #2 - Future Bolt of Shadow ( ? HP/ ? SP) (Can be fought in chapters 12 - 14) ? ATK | ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF | ? SPD Resiliant to: | Weak to: Drop #1 - Drop #2 - Slorg (? HP/ 0 SP) Can be fought once you have access to Ogacihc ? ATK| ? DEF | ? MATK | ? MDEF| ? SPD Resiliant to: Poison (immune) | Weak to: Water (extreme) *It can't attack whatsoever. Drop #1: Drop #2: LarryBoy (? HP/ ? SP) Can be fought after doing a bunch of overly complicated stuffs ? ATK| ? DEF| ? MATK| ? MDEF| ? SPD Resiliant to: | Weak to: Drop #1: Drop #2: Bill Nye the Science Guy (? HP/ ? SP) Can be fought after even MORE overly complicated stuffs ? ATK| ? DEF| ? MATK| ? MDEF| ? SPD Resiliant to: | Weak to: Drop #1: Drop #2: Colosseum Matches Rank F *Match 1: Cardboard Robot (x3) *Match 2: Clay Doll (x2) *Match 3: CoD Fanboy, Half-Life Fanboy, FFVII Fanboy, Hipster *Graduating Match: Snake Eater (x3) Rank E *Match 1: *Match 2: *Match 3: *Match 4: *Graduating Match: Rank D *Match 1: *Match 2: *Match 3: *Match 4: *Match 5: *Graduating Match: Rank C *Match 1: *Match 2: *Match 3: *Match 4: *Match 5: *Match 6: *Graduating Match: Rank B *Match 1: *Match 2: *Match 3: *Match 4: *Match 5: *Match 6: *Match 7: *Graduating Match: Rank A *Match 1: *Match 2: *Match 3: *Match 4: *Match 5: *Match 6: *Match 7: *Match 8: *Graduating Match: Rank S *Match 1: *Match 2: *Match 3: *Match 4: *Match 5: *Match 6: *Match 7: *Match 8: *Match 9: *Match 10: *Final Match: **Round 1: Shadow Heartless Soldier, Shadow Kitsune Hawk, Shadow Bolt of Shadow, Shadow Water Waka **Round 2: Shadow N7Commander, Shadow Max, Shadow JrGamer27, Shadow ZeroBen **Round 3: Shadow Stelios, Shadow Phantom Riolu, Shadow Zephr Warrior, Shadow Random Gamer